The project extends the theoretical rationale and method of assessing psychiatric ward and correctional unit environments to university residence halls. It focuses on the comparison of different strategies of assessing environments through the development of tools by which to assess relatively objective ecological residence hall characteristics (Residence Hall Information Form) as well as more subjective perceived psychosocial environmental characteristics (University Residence Environment Scale). Normative data is being collected on a relatively broad and varied sample of residence halls. Further studies in progress include: a) prediction of the degree of student satisfaction and effective functioning in different types of residence hall environments; b) attempts to relate both psychosocial and ecological characteristics of university living environments to affective state and health related variables, and to more objective "outcome" variables such as student drop-out rates, accident rates, psychiatric referral rates, and rates of other types of illness. The over-arching goals of the project involve the determination of the differential effects of different types of university residence hall living environments, the development of a typology of these environments and the attempt to develop and test interactive models in which both environmental and person variables can be fruitfully utilized in the prediction of individual behavior.